


Episode 5: Star Wars Rebels

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, LaceFedora, PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings, PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, TariCalmcacil, the_dragongirl



Series: Force Freaks [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariCalmcacil/pseuds/TariCalmcacil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Join Picasso (A.K.A. TariCalmcacil), Fumbles, Lace, DG, and Puns as we talk about Star Wars Rebels!





	

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/Episode%205%20-%20Star%20Wars%20rebels.mp3)(Right click save as to download, normal click to stream)

 

 

what we talked about

[Legacy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6679765) by Mardia

[Saber Forge](https://www.saberforge.com/)

[Ultra Sabers](http://www.ultrasabers.com/)

rattle-and-burn's Amazing [Grand Admiral Thrawn cosplay](http://rattle-and-burn.tumblr.com/post/150452453057/blueberrylife-this-costume-was-a-ton-of-fun-to).

[Star Wars Catchphrase](https://www.amazon.com/Star-Wars-Catch-Phrase-Game/dp/B00SDJGD0G)

we also talked about the Original Clone Wars Series by Genndy Tartakovsky which you can only buy used on eBay, but you can find all of it on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WBY-C-VKTg) if you are interested.

 

recs

[Tabula Rasa](http://archiveofourown.org/series/487175) by dogmatix

[Bent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4025086/chapters/9048574) by Coltdancer

[Master Ohnaka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6456691) by The_Dragongirl

[Hand to heart](http://archiveofourown.org/series/516895) by The_Dragongirl

[Troposphere](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2606978/chapters/5808425) by emmagrant01

[maybe you cared all along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5639005) by asexualrey

[Children of the Force](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5600314/chapters/12903853) by Hline

[When Darkness Seems to Hide This Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4725623/chapters/10798043) by IllyanaA


End file.
